Nothing Like You And I
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Quand l'amitié se confond avec l'amour et que les sentiments se mêlent aux liens fraternels. Un parcours que Jake et Ryder vont se voir découvrir et qui s'annonce pour le moins mouvementé...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Nothing like you and I.

**Pairing:** Jyder (Jake/Ryder)

**Auteur:** Girlsaregun

**Note:** C'est tout mignon, tout doux. Je tiens à signaler que Marley sera relativement présente ici et que donc, il y aura une notion assez conséquente de Jarley au début puisque j'ai plus ou moins suivi l'évolution de la série et que ces deux là sont en couple dans cette fiction. Katie y est aussi mentionnée mais rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure. A noter également que je ne me suis pas foulée puisque je publie cette fiction qui a été écrite l'année dernière, rien que ça.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les amours.

Pleins de bisous.

* * *

Jake secoua la tête furieusement. Il venait d'atteindre un point de non retour et comptait bien exposé sa façon de penser à son camarade.

**"Tu débloques complètement."**

**"Alors tu crois que je suis fou d'être tombé amoureux d'une fille que je n'ai jamais vu, c'est ça ?"**

**"Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit."**

Ryder tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, impossible de se comporter en jeune adulte responsable. L'anxiété qu'il avait accumulé depuis ces dernières semaines avait fini par prendre le dessus sur son bon sens. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant et prétendre que tout allait bien en entendant les mots de celui qui était censé pourtant être son meilleur ami.

**"Tu crois que je suis un loser ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici, hein ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne pars pas plutôt rejoindre Marley ?"**

**"Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme une victime ?"**

**"Tu comprends rien à rien, Jake. T'es pas en capacité de comprendre quoi que ce soit de toutes manières."**

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant son camarade comme s'il avait affaire à un détraqué. Il poursuivi d'une voix maîtrisée bien que la colère grondait dangereusement à chaque fois que Ryder posait les yeux sur lui et qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui asséner un nouveau coup.

**"Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?"**

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

**"Ça veut dire que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Tu es peut être tombé amoureux de Marley sur le tard, mais c'est moi qui t'ai dicté ta conduite, moi qui t'ai conseillé comment agir vis-à-vis d'elle et encore moi qui t'ai remémoré les choses qu'elle aimait. Parce que t'es juste incapable de te focaliser sur autre chose que ta petite personne."**

**"Tu vas trop loin"**, l'avertit Jake qui commençait déjà à serrer les poings furieusement.

**"Je ne fais que relater des faits."**

**"Tu sais quoi, mec ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé si le problème ne venait pas de toi ? Je veux dire, tu as un don pour tomber amoureux de la mauvaise fille, te faire rejeter et te retrouver dans ta position favorite, c'est à dire celle de la victime. D'abord, tu flashes sur une fille qui est déjà en couple, ensuite, tu me dis que tu as le béguin pour un tas de pixels. Et en dépit de tout ça, je ne t'ai jamais jugé et toujours pardonné mais tu sais quoi ? Ce temps là est révolu. En fait, je trouve ça plutôt pathétique."**

Le plus jeune des frères Puckerman détestait l'attitude dont faisait preuve son ami et ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus, c'était d'être dans l'incapacité de pouvoir mettre des mots sur l'expression qui se trouvait actuellement sur son visage.

**"Vas-y, dis le."**

**"Tu es pitoyable."**

Ryder ricana amèrement, les mots de Jake le heurtant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

**"Ça fait du bien, pas vrai ?**" lança t-il plein de sarcasme. **"Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Qu'est ce que ça fait de se sentir si bas qu'on ressent le besoin de rabaisser les autres pour se donner un peu d'assurance, hein ?"**

**"Je vais pas le faire, Ryder."**

**"Qu'est ce que tu ne vas pas faire ?"**

L'adolescent secoua la tête, soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur.

**"Je ne vais pas te frapper. Je sais que c'est tout ce que tu attends de moi alors je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir."**

La colère et la douleur avait définitivement eu raison de camarade. Il n'avait rien vu venir et voilà qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, la situation avait totalement basculée, retournant quelques mois en arrière, à l'époque où avant de devenir amis, ils étaient ennemis jurés et se faisaient la guerre pour les beaux yeux de Marley.

**"Je t'attends, fais-le. Vas-y !"**

**"Pour que tu ailles encore pleurnicher et me donner le mauvais rôle ?"**

**"Frappes si tu es le mauvais garçon que tu crois être !"**

**"Arrêtes."**

**"Je te le demande, je sais que tu en crèves d'envie. T'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens, aucune idée de ce que je vis ni de ce que je pense. Au fond, tu ignores tout de moi parce que tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question une seule fois alors que tu prétends être mon ami. Un sourire te suffit pour prouver que tout va bien. Parce que c'est vrai, Jake Puckerman ne cherche jamais à aller au delà des apparences. Combien de fois m'as tu demandé comment je me sentais depuis qu'on se connait, Jake ? Hein ? _Combien ?_"**

Les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux embués, Ryder pointait un index accusateur sur le torse de ce dernier, espérant au moins lui arracher une réaction.

**"J'en sais rien"**, furent les seuls mots que Jake pu lui offrir.

Après tout, c'était dans sa nature. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, n'était pas très expressif et surtout, ne s'excusait que très rarement, même s'il était en tord.

Et Dieu sait que Ryder l'avait détesté pour cette dernière cette raison et bien plus encore dans le temps.

Mais ça, ça faisait parti du passé et présentement, ils étaient amis. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'ici.

**"Marley est la seule à l'avoir fait. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi j'ai développé des sentiments pour elle. Être un ami c'est pas ça Jake. Être un ami c'est aussi être présent dans les mauvais moments."**

**"Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ici ?"**

**"Je sais pas, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait te poser la question."**

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour tenter d'apaiser la situation. Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée et bien que cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, Ryder avait raison.

Il s'était mal comporté ces derniers temps et l'avait tout bonnement laissé tomber.

Et voilà qu'il se permettait de le juger, de lui faire la moral au sujet de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Figé par un mélange de sentiments tous plus intenses les uns que les autres, Jake déglutit péniblement et reprit la parole dans le but de s'excuser, à sa manière, il en va de soit.

**"C'est pas vrai Ryder. Je te trouve pas pitoyable."**

Celui-ci ricana de nouveau sans réel envie de rire. Il essuya furieusement d'un revers de manche les larmes traîtresses qui avait finalement réussi à lui échapper et secoua la tête avec rage.

**"C'est trop tard."**

**"Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin de te cacher derrière un écran pour rencontrer quelqu'un."**

Apparemment lorsqu'il faisait un pas en avant, le jeune homme en faisait deux en arrière.

La délicatesse n'étant décidément pas son fort.

Ryder hoqueta légèrement puis se calma un peu, inspira un grand coup dans le but de reprendre contenance.

**"T'y es pas du tout. Internet est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'évader. En m'exprimant comme ça, sur un site, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître pour un gars comme toi, j'arrive à trouver une certaine source de réconfort. Ça m'aide à tenir le coup. Et j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à moi, moi et moi seul. Katie est la seule personne avec laquelle je peux passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. La seule. Elle prend aussi le temps de m'écouter et me fait me sentir spécial, comme si j'avais une quelconque valeur. Elle s'en fiche pas mal que je sois incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement dans une même phrase. Ça compte pas tout ça."**

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ça.

À vrai dire, c'était surtout parce que c'était la première fois que Jake s'y intéressait.

S'il avait passé un peu plus de temps avec lui et s'était mit une seule fois à sa place en se demandant ce que ça pouvait faire de voir son meilleur ami avec la fille dont il était raide dingue, Ryder ne serait pas ici, en face de lui, en larmes et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

S'il s'était comporté en ami, il aurait entendu parlé de cette rencontre depuis bien longtemps.

S'il avait été présent comme lui l'avait toujours été même lorsqu'il s'agissait de problèmes impliquant Marley, il aurait pu se permettre d'émettre de l'inquiétude et de faire connaître son avis sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec cette fameuse fille en ligne.

Seulement, Jake n'avait pensé qu'à lui et aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les doigts.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, qu'il n'avait aucun droit de jugement sur cette pseudo amitié virtuelle.

Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se réjouir. Être heureux de savoir qu'au moins, quelqu'un avait su être là pour son meilleur ami et prendre le rôle qu'il aurait dû assumer.

Après tout, si elle avait attiré son attention, c'est qu'elle devait être une fille géniale.

**"Elle a l'air... Super. Faites pour toi, du moins."**

Jake lui offrit un petit sourire concerné.

Ryder ne le lui rendit pas mais hocha la tête et son camarade ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que dans ses yeux, de petites étoiles dansaient rien qu'à l'évocation de Katie.

Il préféra mettre ça sur le fait que le jeune homme venait tout juste de sécher ses larmes.

**"Elle l'est"**, murmura t-il. **"Elle est vraiment incroyable."**

Jake soupira, il en avait entendu assez et souhaitait faire les choses bien en allant pour une fois droit au but.

**"Écoutes, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir t'apporter tout ça et je le suis encore plus de ne pas savoir me comporter comme un véritable ami. Mais je suis aussi heureux."**

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil, étudiant son vis-à-vis d'une drôle de façon.

**"Pourquoi ?"** s'enquit il sincèrement curieux.

L'interpellé ravala sa fierté et décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de son mea-culpa.

**"Parce que tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un à ton niveau. Quoi que tu puisses penser, Ryder. Tu as de la valeur. Et tu comptes pour beaucoup d'entre nous."**

Tout deux se toisèrent un long moment, de la surprise se lisant dans le regard de chacun.

Bien que Jake tenait à se faire pardonner, il n'aurait jamais pensé aller aussi loin dans ses propos.

Le plus troublant étant qu'il pensait chacun de ces mots.

Son ami haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant à tout prix à éviter son regard.

**"Je sais pas quoi te dire",** avoua t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

Le jeune Puckerman feinta l'indifférence, se voulant le plus décontracté possible.

**"Ça me va. En tout cas, elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir."**

Et voilà qu'il recommençait.

**"Il en va de même pour Marley"**, rétorqua aussitôt Ryder.

Jake porta à ce même moment les yeux sur lui mais ce dernier avait déjà détourné le regard, assumant visiblement moyennement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Quelque part touché par ces mots, l'adolescent se referma cependant sur lui même, l'esprit assombri par cette partie de lui qui lui hurlait que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

**"Non, c'est faux. Tu l'as dit toi même."**

**"Je sais ce que j'ai dit."**

Cette fois-ci, Ryder fut celui qui vint planter son regard dans celui de son ami pour montrer sa détermination et son honnêteté.

**"Et c'était sous le coup de la colère car j'en pense pas un mot. Je suis désolé. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu essayais de l'impressionner en faisant toutes ces choses. Tu t'es même mis à nu devant tout le monde pour elle comme je te l'avais conseillé et de manière générale, tu m'as accordé ton entière confiance. T'es un copain attentionné et un chouette type. Je veux dire... Ça n'a pas été évident mais tu m'as pardonné. Tu m'as aidé à faire face à mon problème de dyslexie et tu étais même prêt à arrêter de voir Marley si ça me faisait trop de mal. Ça c'est ce que j'appelle être un bon pote."**

Quelque chose changea depuis ce jour.

Les choses seraient dès lors différentes. Jake le savait. Ryder aussi.

Ils ne purent dire quoi ni mettre le doigt dessus mais leurs relation avait évolué en atteignant un palier.

Jake le sentit lorsqu'il saisi le poignet de son camarade pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer une tape amicale dans son dos en guise de reconnaissance pour ces mots qui avaient su toucher son cœur.

Ce fut dans l'étreinte fraternel de Jake et de la façon dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il lui dit **"On oublie ?**" que Ryder pu juré que l'atmosphère présente dans la pièce n'était désormais, plus la même.

Ce fut par le fait que tout les deux souhaitent tirer un trait sur cette ancienne amitié au rabais même si la tension était plus qu'électrique, que l'air était chargé d'électrons et que l'alchimie, elle, était plus que jamais présente entre leurs deux corps.

**"C'est déjà fait. L'ardoise est effacée."**

* * *

**"Je crois que je devrais lui accorder un peu plus d'attention, tu sais... Depuis qu'on forme officiellement un couple, j'ai eu tendance à le laisser un peu de côté et je regrette de ne pas avoir prit en compte ce qu'il pouvait ressentir."**

Marley se mordit l'intérieur des joues, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qu'elle fini néanmoins par faire, n'y tenant plus.

Jake sourit à son tour, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

**"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"**

La jeune fille fini par se calmer et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son petit-ami.

**"Tu m'excuseras mais à t'entendre parler de la sorte j'en deviendrais presque jalouse."**

Elle pouffa de nouveau et fit volte face, défaisant son cadenas dans le but de pouvoir récupérer le matériel nécessaire à ses prochains cours.

Jake leva les yeux au ciel, ne perdant néanmoins pas son sourire.

**"Allez, je te parle sérieusement pour une fois !"**

**"Je sais, tu as raison, excuse-moi."**

L'adolescente délaissa son casier pour se planter face à lui, la moue boudeuse.

**"C'est juste que... J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on forme un couple à trois."**

**"C'est ce qu'on a été, pendant un certain temps"**, s'exclama le jeune homme. **"Pas un couple, mais un trio. Un triangle amoureux."**

Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser sa petite-amie mais cette dernière lui tourna de nouveau le dos, s'intéressant une nouvelle fois à son matériel.

**"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien que tu aies eu une explication avec lui. Et je ne peux que te soutenir dans ta démarche. Passez un peu plus de temps ensemble ne peut que vous faire le plus grand bien et à moi aussi d'ailleurs"**, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule tout en guettant la réaction de Jake.

Ce dernier réajusta la lanière de son sac à dos, grimaçant légèrement.

**"Est ce que tu es entrain de dire que tu vas pouvoir enfin souffler en ne m'ayant plus sur le dos ?"** s'enquit il faussement froissé.

**"C'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de dire."**

Marley se mit sur la pointe des pieds, minaudant légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami.

Le couple fut aussitôt interrompu par une voix familière qui les interpella.

**"Salut les gars."**

La jeune fille s'écarta puis sourit de plus belle en voyant Ryder.

**"Salut toi."**

Jake, quant à lui, le salua d'un bref geste de la tête.

**"Ça tombe bien, on parlait justement de toi"**, annonça joyeusement la jeune fille.

Son camarade fronça un sourcil.

**"Oh. Ne le prenez pas mal mais je suis pas intéressé. J'ai l'esprit ouvert mais je connais mes limites"**, déclara t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Marley fit mine de lui frapper l'épaule, tout sourire.

**"Idiot ! Jake était entrain de me dire qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec son meilleur ami."**

**"Jake était entrain de te dire ça, pour de vrai ?"**

**"Jake est là au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué"**, marmonna le concerné.

**"Je plaisante. Bon, je dois y aller. On en discute plus tard ?"** écourta le jeune homme.

**"Ça marche."**

**"À plus."**

D'un geste de la main, il disparu au coin du couloir.

**"Il a l'air réjouit par cette nouvelle"**, s'enthousiasma Marley.

Jake le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champs de vision.

**"Tu parles"**, rétorqua t-il plus que perplexe. **"Il s'est extirpé pour aller se connecter à l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque."**

Une fois son casier refermé, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

Sa petite-amie leva un sourcil, concernée.

**"Est-ce que c'est un problème, parce que ça en l'air d'en être un pour toi ?**

**"On ne la connaît pas cette fille. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire."**

**"Certes, mais elle lui plaît."**

Jake haussa les épaules.

**"Ça pourrait être n'importe qui."**

**"Mais il l'aime"**, insista t-elle.

**"J'ai ma première heure de cours qui va commencer."**

Le jeune homme s'éloigna, visiblement irrité par la conversation.

**"Sérieusement ?"** le héla l'adolescente prise de court. **"On va quand même pas se fâcher pour ça !"**

Il s'arrêta en chemin et revint finalement sur ses pas. Soupirant, Jake embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et s'éloigna de nouveau.

**"À tout à l'heure."**

**"C'est ça"**, marmonna t-elle désabusée.

* * *

Soyez charitables, m'sieur dames, je vous prie.

Une petite review serait grandement apprécié, histoire que je sache ce que vous pensez de ce début !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous !

Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de poster cette suite et je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié plus rapidement. Je ferai de mon mieux, c'est promis !

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous resterez fidèles à cette fiction.

A noter que je n'ai pas de beta et que toutes les fautes m'appartiennent.

* * *

Jake fronça les sourcils, jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure.

Les yeux de Ryder oscillaient entre l'écran et son camarade qui se tenait assit à sa gauche.

Il trépignait sur place et fini par craquer.

**"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"** s'enquit t-il plein d'entrain.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

**"Elle me dit quelque chose."**

Ce à quoi Ryder leva les yeux au ciel.

**"Évidemment qu'elle te dit quelque chose. Blonde, les yeux bleus."**

**"Je te parle pas de Kitty, je te dis juste qu'elle a un air familier. Tu es sûr qu'elle ne vit pas dans les environs ?"**

**"Certain. Du moins... je crois."**

**"Sérieux ? Vous parlez depuis quoi, des semaines et tu ne sais même pas où elle habite ?"**

**"Je n'en ai pas la certitude. Et c'est pas la première chose qui me vient en tête quand je me connecte pour lui parler en toute honnêteté. En général on a tellement de choses à se dire qu'on perd presque nos mots et en oublie tout le reste."**

Jake retroussa le nez, les sourcils froncés.

**"C'est dégoûtant."**

**"Tu peux parler. Tu t'es vu avec Marley ?"** plaisanta son camarade.

**"On s'est plus ou moins prit la tête tout à l'heure."**

Il leva le nez de son écran et étudia son interlocuteur, sincèrement attristé.

**"Oh, je suis désolé. À quel propos ?"** demanda t-il.

**"Par rapport à toute cette histoire de mystérieuse fille du net."**

L'adolescent laissa échapper un petit rire ce qui eut pour dont d'agacer son camarade.

**"Tu m'excuseras mais je vois pas trop ce que je viens faire dans vos disputes de couple."**

**"On est tes amis, pas vrai ? Marley et moi sommes peut-être ensemble mais on est aussi deux personnes distinctes. Et quand il s'agit de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre meilleur pote, nos avis divergent parfois. Aussi simple que ça"**, conclus le jeune Puckerman.

**"D'accord..."**

Il fixa l'écran un instant, le profil d'une dénommée Katie y figurait et des photos d'elle y était disponibles. C'était vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, mais Jake aurait juré que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Un sentiment désagréable se logea dans son estomac et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausse joie pour finir avec le cœur brisé, bien que quelque part, il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

**"Tout ce que je dis c'est que je ne veux pas que tu tombes de haut en découvrant que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais entrain de communiquer avec un pervers qui passe son temps en ligne."**

Comme il s'y attendait, Ryder secoua la tête et ferma la page internet.

**"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas juste être heureux pour moi ?"**

**"Parce que c'est normal de se poser des questions"**, se défendit le jeune garçon.

**"Marley, elle, y arrive très bien pourtant"**, contra son camarade.

Ils se testèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Ryder le détourne pour finir par quitter l'ordinateur, son ami à sa suite.

**"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas Marley."**

**"Et moi je suis un grand garçon. Le fait que tu te montres aussi protecteur est vraiment touchant mais ça tourne légèrement à la paranoïa"**, fit il remarquer tout en regagnant son lit.

Jake abdiqua, à contre-cœur.

**"Ok, très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus si c'est ce que tu veux."**

Les garçons se retrouvèrent tout les deux affalés, les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

**"Je veux juste que tu acceptes qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie. Car même si je ne peux pas la toucher ou l'embrasser comme tu le fais avec Marley, elle existe. Elle est belle et bien réelle dans mon cœur et dans ma tête et a prit une place toute aussi importante"**, avoua le jeune homme un peu mal à l'aise d'exposer ses sentiments de la sorte.

Jake le dévisagea alors, sentant son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines. Comme du venin brûlant qui venait le ronger de l'intérieur. Il serra la mâchoire et durcit le regard mais ne laissa rien paraître, comme d'ordinaire.

**"Lâches un peu cette émission et viens plutôt jouer à la console avec moi."**

**"Jake..."**

**"J'ai compris Ryder. J'ai pigé."**

Ce dernier lui lança un long regard concerné avant de finir par soupirer et se lever pour aller chercher des jeux.

**"D'accord."**

* * *

Kitty, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, leva les yeux vers Ryder qui était adossé contre les casiers.

**"Passes ton chemin, playmobil."**

**"Je peux pas. J'ai beau essayer, j'ai beau me convaincre du contraire, j'arrive pas à m'y résoudre."**

**"Non, je voulais dire passes ton chemin pour de vrai. Tu es planté devant mon casier"**, rectifia t-elle.

**"Oh, toutes mes excuses."**

Il se décolla pour laisser l'accès libre à la jeune femme, puis reprit sa contemplation.

**"Arrêtes un peu de les regarder comme ça, tu veux. Tu vas passer pour un maniaque"**, lui lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.** "Prends exemple sur moi et traces ta route."**

Ryder arqua un sourcil tandis que l'adolescente pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire _"vraiment ?"_

**"Cette fois-ci c'était une métaphore."**

**"Maniaque ? Tu connais ce mot ?"**

**"Tu sais l'écrire ?"**

**"Ouch, la vipère a encore frappée."**

La vipère en question sourit, referma son casier et vint à son tour coller son dos contre la rangée.

**"Je suis sérieuse"**, insista-t-elle. **"Lâches l'affaire. On se fiche de savoir s'ils sont heureux ou pas, mets toi dans la tête qu'ils sont ensemble et que tu dois respecter ça ou alors tu passeras ton temps à souffrir."**

Au loin, Jake et Marley chahutaient. Le premier lui avait retiré son éternel béret pour jouer avec tandis qu'elle essayait de le récupérer, dressée sur la pointe des pieds.

**"Attends une minute. Ils te semblent malheureux ?"  
**

Kitty haussa les épaules.

**"J'ai remarqué un changement de comportent chez Puckerman Junior depuis quelque temps."**

**"Et après ça tu dis que c'est moi le pervers ?" **s'esclaffa Ryder.**  
**

**"J'observe. Je n'épies pas tapis dans l'ombre. _Nuance._"**

Son camarade l'observa un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

**"Je crois qu'il est un peu contrarié à cause de moi. Rien de plus. Je vais suivre ton conseil et prendre de la distance."****  
**

**"Tu es au courant que ça ne marchera jamais à trois, pas vrai ? Il y en aura toujours un qui se retrouvera laissé de côté."**

**"On est pas en couple, Kitty"**, contra-t-il.**  
**

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, reportant son regard sur le couple qui s'agitait sous leurs yeux.

**"Gardes ça en tête, c'est tout. Je suis impressionnée. Continues comme ça et bientôt je viendrais peut-être prendre conseils auprès de toi."**

**"Je ne comprends absolument rien à la tournure que prend cette conversation."**

Kitty leva les yeux au ciel avant d'afficher un sourire mystérieux.

**"Tu es le seul qui a réussi à détourner Jake des beaux yeux de Marley"**, déclara-t-elle.** "Sur ce, félicitations champion."**

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans en dire plus, laissant Ryder sur sa fin.

**"Quoi ? Kitty, revient !"**

* * *

Ryder se glissa sur la chaise placée à côté de celle de son amie.

Celle-ci était attablée, la tête penchée sur son plateau, jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette sans pour autant y prêter une grande attention. Son air pensif s'envola aussitôt lorsque la voix familière de Ryder se fit entendre tout près d'elle.

**"Salut Marley."**

**"Salut !" **lança-t-elle gaiement

Son camarade fronça les sourcils et afficha une moue contrariée face à ce qu'il considérait comme étant un "salut" qui se voulait enthousiaste mais sonnait surtout très faux.

**"Tout va comme tu veux ?"** demanda-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

À cette question, Marley perdu finalement son sourire qui laissa place à un air morose marquant les traits de son visage.

**"Ça pourrait aller mieux"**, avoua-t-elle chagrinée.

**"Je m'en doutais. Quelques échos me sont parvenus."**

**"Tout ce sait très vite dans cette petite ville"**, plaisanta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. **"Est ce que tu as parlé avec lui récemment ?"**

Ryder hausse les épaules, navré.

**"Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde, tu sais. Non pas qu'il t'ignore toi particulièrement."**

Pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure, l'adolescent se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise face aux problèmes de couple que vivait actuellement ses deux amis. Sa relation avec Jake restait toujours très fluctuante tandis que Marley tentait simplement d'être une bonne amie envers lui, ce qui eut pour conséquences d'être le point de départ des récentes tensions au sein de leur couple.

Le fait était qu'il n'avait aucunes informations à partager avec Marley puisque du côté de Jake rien ne filtrait. C'est qu'il savait s'y faire quand il s'agissait de jouer à la carpe, particulièrement lorsqu'il était en période de conflits avec son meilleur ami. Se sentir coupable était un jeu d'enfant tout en sachant que sa camarade se retrouvait dans cette situation à cause de lui. À croire que Kitty avait raison. Ça n'allait déjà plus depuis un moment mais lui était beaucoup trop occupé à pleurer sur son sort et passer du temps sur le net plutôt que de s'en soucier. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Jake avait négligé leur amitié, se focalisant sur sa relation avec Marley qui elle, n'avait jamais cessé de lui prodiguer des conseils et de s'intéresser à la relation virtuelle qu'il entretenait avec Katie.

Aujourd'hui tous essayaient de trouver un juste milieu dans le but de former une unité relativement harmonieuse.

Jake s'intéressait enfin à Katie et de ce fait logique, à son pote. Ryder retrouvait son meilleur ami et Marley pouvait souffler pour se centrer de nouveau sur son couple, seul problème, sa moitié était déjà parti bien ailleurs.

**"Il y en aura toujours un qui sera de trop au sein d'un trio."**

Aussi fou que cela pouvait être car ces mots appartenaient à Kitty elle-même, ses prédictions s'étaient réalisées.

Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre Jake et Marley, tandis que tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie de Ryder. La roue avait tourné.

En se basant sur le nombre trois, il était tout bonnement impensable de croire que qui que ce soit puisse y trouver son compte. Lorsqu'un électron en attirait un second, le dernier électron était systématiquement hors-jeu et ne produisait plus de jus jusqu'à ce que la machine redémarre et que la roue fasse un nouveau tour sur elle-même.

C'était mathématique. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et surtout sous son nez. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il avait écouté Kitty parler sans pour autant lui accorder de crédit avant de la voir s'éclipser sur une phrase énigmatique lancée par dessus son épaule.

Ryder se liquéfia.

Il ne formait tout de même pas un triangle amoureux ? Évidemment qu'ils étaient un trio depuis le début, mais à quel moment ce statut avait-il basculé ? Et si la solution à ces problèmes n'était autre que lui-même ? C'était lui l'électron libre qui s'était greffer au reste du groupe. Se sentant tellement seul lorsqu'il se résolu à tourner la page en tirant un trait sur son affection pour Marley, il chercha du réconfort ailleurs et en trouva en la personne de Katie. Sectionner ces deux groupes permettrait de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Les liens amoureux restaient là ou ils devaient se trouver et partagés avec la personne envers laquelle ces sentiments avaient été développés.

En suite les liens amicaux pouvaient entrer en jeu, mais seulement en suite.

Il faut dire que ses sentiments à lui avaient longtemps été malmenés et rarement clairement identifiés ou prient en compte.

Il avait des sentiments pour Marley qui ne pouvait que lui offrir son amitié. Katie lui faisait oublier la jeune fille. Seulement voilà, c'était dès que Jake faisait son apparition que l'équation s'effondrait.

Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Pour ses conseils ou sa présence, sa vision des choses et ses blagues hilarantes. Jake lui apporterait tout ce qu'il désirait. Désirait-il donc vraiment Katie ? La réponse fut cinglante. Quant à Jake et les moments merveilleux qu'ils pouvaient partagés ? Car encore une fois, le garçon était la source de tout ses tourments.

Pour être terre-à-terre, Marley était casée, Ryder s'était éloigné, Katie était arrivée et avait réussi à le réconforter. Jake avait prit le large, Ryder s'était senti de nouveau rejeté et blessé et tout ses désirs, s'étaient reporté sur Katie puisqu'elle était réceptive et à l'écoute. Sa colère, elle, s'était retournée contre Jake. Marley essayait d'aider maladroitement mais n'avait rien lâché, elle continuait sans cesse. Et dans tout ce processus délicat et compliqué, Ryder avait finalement développé des sentiments pour Jake qui durant tout ce temps s'étaient mutés en de l'animosité.

Plus il l'agaçait, le prenait de haut vis-à-vis de son amitié avec Katie, plus le jeune homme sentait bouillir de la lave en fusion dans ses veines.

Il avait longtemps pensé: **"Comment peux-tu nous juger alors que tu n'étais même pas là au court de chaque étapes qui ont construites notre relation ?"**

Alors que ça signifiait vraiment: **"Comment peux tu m'attaquer sur ce sujet quand tu m'as laissé tomber ?"**

**"Pourquoi es-tu parti au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ? Ne vois tu pas que cette histoire autour de Katie n'est qu'illusoire, car tout ce baratin a été brodé autour de toi ?"**

La voix de Marley retenti à nouveau, lui évitant ainsi la surchauffe.

**"J'espère"**, marmonna la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui. **"Est-ce que je peux te poser une question qui ne restera qu'entre nous ?"**

Il l'observa avec des yeux ronds, puis sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait et acquiesça vivement d'un geste de la tête.

**"Bien sûr."**

Marley s'approcha de quelques pas et reprit tout bas.

**"Tu jures de n'en parler à personne et pas même à Jake, tout particulièrement ?"**

**"C'est promis. Tu m'inquiètes."**

**"Est-ce qu'il... Voit une autre fille ?"**

**"Je te demande pardon ?"**

La jeune fille sourit sans envie, le rouge empourprant ses joues lui donnait un air de petite-fille surprise entrain de faire une bêtise. Elle s'éloigna en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son camarade.

**"Laisses tomber, je suis stupide tu as raison. Je devrais lui faire confiance, c'est ridicule."**

**"Ne dis pas ça, je suppose que c'est humain comme réaction..."**, assura-t-il maladroitement dans une vaine tentative de la réconforter. Il n'y avait pas vraiment penser pour dire vrai.

**"Et pour répondre à ta question, non. Je doute franchement que Jake te ferait ça. Je sais qu'il a un passé un peu sulfureux mais tu peux lui faire entièrement confiance."**

Marley leva finalement ses grands yeux bleus embués vers lui.

**"C'est juste qu'en plus de m'ignorer, il a souvent la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci et paraît préoccupé par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un..."**

Ces deux derniers mots avaient été murmurés du bout des lèvres, comme si une partie d'elle refusait toujours cette idée.

Ryder senti sa détresse et ne perdit pas de temps pour lui redonner un peu de baume au cœur. Il se planta face à elle, une main posée sur son épaule, l'autre agrippant son sac à dos, le regard à la recherche du sien.

**"Écoute moi. Ce n'est pas les occasions qui manque aussi bien de ton côté comme que du sien, pas vrai ?"**

**C'est rassurant"**, se lamenta-t-elle.

**"C'est pas ce que je veux dire. S'il avait vraiment voulu te tromper, ce serait déjà fait et tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous sommes dans une petite ville, tout se sait très vite."**

Quelques minutes de suspens suffirent pour qu'enfin un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'adolescente.

**"Merci, tu es vraiment le meilleur. Je me sens nulle de ne serait ce que penser une seconde qu'il pourrait me trahir quand je suis celle qui, techniquement, lui a fait du tord dans le passé."**

**"C'est du passé, pas vrai ? Et je suis le fautif dans l'histoire."**

**"Un câlin ?"**

**"Viens par là"**, approuva t-il les bras grands ouverts.

* * *

Encore mille excuses pour cette suite qui était déjà écrite mais nécessitait de nombreuses modifications. A très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder se tenait sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

**"Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?"**

Jake lui lança un coup d'œil furtif, soupirant péniblement.

**"Ok."**

**"Je vais aller droit au but: Est-ce que tu ignores volontairement Marley ?"**

**"Non, je n'ignore pas Marley. Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça."**

**"C'est l'impression que tu donnes."**

**"J'étais juste... Occupé. C'est tout."**

**"Tu peux développer ?"**

**"Pas vraiment."**

Apparemment il avait fait mainmise sur le Jake des mauvais jours. Quelle coup de chance.

**"D'accord, mais tu aimes toujours Marley pas vrai ? Il n'y a qu'elle dans ton cœur ?"**

Son camarade releva la tête sans pour autant daigner se tourner vers son interlocuteur, les yeux pendus dans le vide, l'air pensif.

**"C'est ce que j'essaye de mettre au clair"**, murmura-t-il.

Ryder, n'y tenant plus, déboula dans la pièce, les bras levés au dessus de la tête, gesticulant dans tout les sens.

**"C'est pas vrai, dire que je lui ai juré que tu ne pourrais jamais la tromper !"**

**"Attends une minute, quand est ce que vous avez parlez de ça ?"** s'enquit un Jake subitement plus concerné.

Il vit volte-face cette fois-ci pour bien signifier au jeune garçon qu'il avait toute son attention.

Ce dernier porta ses mains devant son visage, secouant la tête lentement, abattu et dépité.

**"Une autre promesse que je viens de rompre dans la foulée. J'étais pas censé évoquer ça auprès de toi."**

**"Depuis quand vous papautés de moi derrière mon dos ?"** poursuivi l'adolescent en levant un sourcil. Il croisa les bras sur son torse galbé, son impatience se faisant grandissante.

Ryder soupira, laissant retombé ses bras le long de son corps.

**"Depuis que tu as décidé de ne plus nous parler, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Tu peux pas faire ça !"** s'emporta-t-il.

**"Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles."**

**"Je le sais parfaitement. Et je te demande d'arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite."**

**"Alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de te demander d'arrêter avec Katie mais toi tu peux me dire quoi faire, c'est ça ?"**

Déstabilisé et dérouté, le jeune garçon ramena à son tour ses bras sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés.

**"Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne pour ma part"**, fit-il remarquer, acerbe. **"J'ai aucun affecte ou ne suis lié d'un point de vue sentimental à personne ! Je suis pas celui qui suit en couple et qui fait souffrir une fille qui est raide dingue de lui."**

**"J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi hypocrite. Et tu oses venir me donner des leçons"**, rétorqua le jeune Puckerman avec tout autant d'aigreur dans la voix.

L'ancien quaterback prit une profonde inspiration et déballa son sac sans penser à l'insinuation dont faisaient référence ces mots lourds de sens.

**"Tu n'as aucune idée du mal de chien que ça fait lorsque tu vois la personne sur laquelle tu as craqué se détacher de toi pour une autre. Tu sais rien de tout ça. Et tu peux pas lutter, parce que celle qui est en face de toi est beaucoup plus intéressante, attirante rayonnante. Alors s'il-te-plaît, je te le demande, ne reproduit pas le même schéma. Reste avec Marley. Je m'en ferais une raison, c'est promis. Mais ne m'oblige pas à devoir faire de nouveau face à ce cas de figure."**

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle au cours duquel Jake ne cilla pas, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son vis-à-vis.

Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, osant à peine lui faire part de vive voix de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

**"Est ce qu'on parle de ce que tu ressens pour elle ici ou de ce que tu peux ressentir... Pour moi ?"**

Ryder écarquilla les yeux, répliquant aussitôt.

**"Q-quoi ? Non, t'y es pas du tout"**, se défendit-il. **"J'aime Marley. Du moins je l'aimais. Et j'ai dû accepter de la voir partir parce que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre toi."**

Jake se réjouissait de le voir patauger de la sorte. C'était indéniable en vue de son petit sourire en coin si insolent et son sourcil levé, signe de sa perplexité.

**"D'accord mais la partie où tu dis que si tu devais vivre une seconde fois la même expérience cela risquerait de te briser le cœur ne colle pas. Si je trompais ma copine, je ne vois pas en quoi le schéma se reproduirait puisque je ne l'éloignerais pas, c'est moi qui m'éloignerais en tombant dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre."**

**"Oh merde..."**

**"Ryder, est ce que-"**

**"Oublies tout de cette conversation Jake."**

**"-Attends, attends deux minutes !"**

Ryder revint sur ses pas, incapable de respirer l'air de cette pièce plus longtemps. Il sentait ses genoux se ramollirent et ses jambes le trahirent. Son cœur cognait à la manière d'un tambour contre sa poitrine et à sa manière, c'était une fanfare toute entière qui s'était logé dans sa tête.

**"Ça n'est jamais arrivé, tu m'entends ?"**

**"Tu peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça ! C'est toi qui voulait que l'on parle !"**

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune Puckerman quitta son siège mais ne pu retenir à temps son interlocuteur qui s'était déjà évaporé.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait au moins réussi à lui faire perdre son fameux sourire prodigieusement agaçant.

* * *

**"Si je comprends bien, il faut que tu te disputes avec Ryder pour que ça marche entre nous, c'est ça ?"**

**"Ça rééquilibre la balance."**

**"J'aime pas quand vous êtes fâchés. Tout comme je déteste quand tu te mets à m'ignorer sans raisons."**

Jake déposa un baiser chaste sur le front de sa petite-amie.

**"Je suis désolé. J'étais un peu ailleurs."**

**"Tu aurais dû me dire si tu avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Peut-être qu'on est allés un peu vite"**, s'enquit-elle prévenante.

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

**"Non, c'est pas ça que je remettais en cause."**

Marley, elle, arqua un sourcil, intriguée.

**"Alors quoi ?"**

**"Rien d'important."**

**"Ça devait l'être pour que tu agisses de la sorte"**, insista-t-elle.

**"On est plus fâchés, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune rancœur vis-à-vis de Ryder. Je crois que c'est plutôt lui qui m'en veut un peu. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en veut. Ou les deux"**, conclus le jeune homme, un peu perdu lui-même.

**"D'accord, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu arriver entre vous mais j'ose espérer que tu as arrêté de l'embêter avec sa mystérieuse inconnue."**

Un petit rire jaune lui échappa, retroussant le nez, l'évocation de Katie lui inspirant visiblement toujours un sentiment désagréable.

**"Apparemment elle ne lui est pas si inconnue que ça. Et oui, j'ai arrêté."**

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, ne perdant cependant pas son regard malicieux.

**"Très bien, alors son énigmatique petite-copine si tu préfères ?"**

**"Ils ne sortent pas ensemble"**, s'emporta sèchement son interlocuteur.

**"D'accord... Pas besoin de s'énerver."**

Celui-ci passa une main lasse dans ses mèches courtes tout en soupirant longuement.

**"Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Tu m'as manqué cette semaine."**

**"À moi aussi tu m'as manqué."**

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire timide puis entrelacèrent leurs doigts délicatement, front contre front, avant de reprendre leurs routes, main dans la main.

* * *

**"Caresse moi dans le sens du poil et peut-être que je saurai me montrer plus docile."**

**"C'est pas le moment."**

**"Pourquoi est ce que tu tires la tronche, Bieber hair ?"**

**"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."**

**"Voilà pourquoi je n'essaye plus d'être aimable"**, déclara Kitty sur le point de s'en aller.

Ryder lui offrit son plus beau regard de chien battu.

**"Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je veux pas en parler."**

Intriguée par cette soudaine saute d'humeur, la jeune fille resta immobile, les traits de son visage se radoucissant un peu.

**"Je peux comprendre que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Seulement si ça concerne Puckerman, je pourrais t'être utile."**

Son camarade l'étudia des pieds à la tête comme s'il essayait de scanner son corps tout entier.

**"Com-comment est-ce que tu devines toujours tout ?"**

**"À ton avis. Comment est-ce que je devines toujours tout ?"** répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

**"Est ce que tu es genre... Une espèce de sorcière ?"** s'enquit son vis-à-vis tout à coup, beaucoup moins mordant.

**"Je t'ai dit de me caresser dans le sens du poil. Autrement je sors les griffes et crois moi, tu n'a pas envie de voir ça."**

**"D'accord... Qu'est ce que tu disais l'autre fois, près des casiers ? Par rapport à Jake et moi."**

Kitty ne put s'empêcher de sourire, glissant son bras sous celui du jeune garçon en l'entraînant dans le couloir comme elle l'aurait fait avec une copine.

"**Que tu arrivais à le détourner du droit chemin"**, lui remémora-t-elle.

Ryder marqua une pause, l'esprit occupé. Était-il vraiment entrain de faire ce qu'il était entrain de faire avec la personne avec laquelle il le faisait ? Est-ce que Kitty lui servait-elle vraiment de conscience ? Son discours plein de vertu prenait-il vraiment du sens ou jouait-elle simplement avec ses nerfs ? Il choisi de poursuivre jusqu'au bout ce drôle de manège, une nouvelle question pointant déjà sur le bout de sa langue.

**"C'était d'un point de vue amical, pas vrai ? Du genre... On fait les quatre cent coups du coup ça lui laisse moins de temps pour Marley."**

**"Pas nécessairement. Tout du moins de son point de vue."**

Soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta pour faire volte-face, posant sa main fine sur le torse de son interlocuteur.

Soupçonneuse, elle plissa les yeux tout en détaillant chacune de ses expressions.

**"Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on me cache quelque chose ?"**

**"Kitty... Non. Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, je t'assure."**

**"Le fait même de savoir que Jake puisse être attiré par les garçons prendrait tout son sens par rapport au fait qu'il m'est quitté pour la schtroumpfette"**, déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ryder se balança un peu plus sur ses jambes, échouant misérablement à cacher son embarras.

**"De tous le surnoms que tu ais pu lui donner, celui-ci est le plus méchant."**

La pompon girl lui offrit un sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

**"Je veux pas savoir si vous avez tous échangés vos salives avec elle, ce qui m'intéresse c'est si toi et mon ex, capitaine de l'équipe de basket et mois de Décembre et Février dans la calendrier des hommes de McKinley vous êtes découverts une passion commune envers l'un et l'autre au cours de votre perdition dans le jardin pas si secret de Miss opium."**

**"Je vais m'en aller. Tout de suite."**

**"Ryder Lynn, ne t'avises pas de partir sans me donner de réponses."**

Le concerne tourna les talons, à contre-cœur.

**"S'il y a bien une chose que le Glee club nous a apprit, c'est d'être tolérant."**

C'est qu'elle savait y faire. Pas étonnant qu'elle puisse être détentrice de tous les petits secrets des lycéens de McKinley. Sans compter les méthodes de corruption douteuses et autres oreilles qui traînent aux portes, Kitty s'avérait être une négociatrice en repère. Et excellente observatrice.

**"Et si je te disais que ce que je ressens pour lui est parfois trop fort pour n'être que de l'amitié ?"**

**"J'avais un doute du côté de Jake mais du tien ? C'est plutôt une surprise."**

**"Vas-y, je suis prêt. Balances moi au visage toutes les horreurs qui te viennent à l'esprit."**

**"Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire ça."**

Ryder resta interdit, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

**"Je comprends pas, tu devrais être choquée. Voir même... Écœurée"**, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

**"Pourquoi, parce que je suis Chrétienne ?"**

**"Pour commencer"**, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

**"Tu n'as donc rien retenu de la leçon que Unique t'as apprise, pas vrai ?"**

Kitty creusa l'écart qui les séparait, ne décrochant pas son regard des prunelles chocolat.

**"Ne pas jugez sur les apparences."**

Elle se planta face à son camarade, les poings fermés sur les hanches, les sourcils levés.

**"C'est trop facile."**

C'était bien trop plaisant de pouvoir voir l'air de délivrance affiché sur le visage de Ryder pour ne pas en profiter d'aussi prêt.

**"Wow. Je suis... Soulagé"**, avoua ce dernier comme si jusqu'ici il s'était retenu de respirer. **"Même si venant de toi, ne te le prends pas mal, c'est assez ironique."**

**"Je sais"**, plaisanta son interlocutrice.

**"Moi aussi ça m'a déclenché une mini-attaque en entendant ces mots sortirent de ma bouche."**

Après avoir échanger des sourires complices, l'ancien quaterback retrouva un regard feutré et une mine austère.

**"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire maintenant. Jake est celui qui a lancé le sujet avant même que j'en prenne pleinement conscience. Je me suis enfuis et depuis, on ne s'est pas parlés. Je sais même pas s'il acceptera de m'adresser de nouveau la parole après ça."**

Surprise par ces aveux et se sentant pleinement dans son rôle de confidente, son amie s'empressa de lui prodiguer ses conseils.

**"Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est laisser du temps au temps. Il viendra par lui même s'il veut discuter, sinon, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine."**

À sa grande surprise, Ryder vit Kitty se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour venir lui agripper le col. Ses lèvres se placèrent sur sa joue droite où elles y déposèrent un baiser tendre et délicat. La jeune fille la délaissa aussitôt pour retomber sur ses talons et s'éloigner d'un pas léger.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et scruta les alentours, perdu comme un enfant qu'on avait laissé tout seul, au beau milieu de la foule.


End file.
